Like Ships In The Night
by xXxMoonxChildXxx
Summary: How did one Hufflepuff half-blood girl change my decision? Why did I defy the Dark Lord for her worried, crying tears and her's or whoever's blood on her robes? She had her wand raised, shaking nervously and her face pale. The noise of the war was in the background, people cried out curses and jinxes from behind me, fighting on both sides. What the bloody hell was I doing? F/F


**I'm back with a little short with Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbott. I mostly just picked a pairing randomly and when I got Pansy and Hannah, I was like, okay, I see...I've never seen that pairing too much. Something new then! So, I did the Battle of Hogwarts part. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter...**

**Warning: Do I have to warn you about lesbians?! Do I reallly?!**

* * *

How did one Hufflepuff half-blood girl change my decision? Why did I defy the Dark Lord for her worried, crying tears and her's or whoever's blood on her robes? She had her wand raised, shaking nervously and her face pale. The noise of the war was in the background, people cried out curses and jinxes from behind me, fighting on both sides. For Hogwarts. For the Dark Lord. Harry Potter was missing among the casualties, no one had seen his clunky glasses or his messy hair in the hour or so. I watched as Hannah Abbott told me she'd attack me if I stepped any closer to her. I stood there watching her wince over her cut hands. She needed a healer. I stepped closer, holding my hands up showing my surrender to her.

"Hannah..." I whisper slowly, she had tears in her eyes, she was so much more braver than me, fighting in this war. All I wanted to do was leave. To travel with the rest of the Slytherins out of Hogwarts. But I stood there in front of her, concerned about her well-being. Was I becoming soft? Did I feel guilty for giving up Harry Potter so quickly? No. It wasn't even close to that. I didn't care for the boy nor for the war. I cared only for myself.

"I'm warning you!" She whimpered, trying to scoot back up against the broken founding of Hogwarts.

"Please...Hannah, you don't need to be here!"

"I'm fighting!" Her wand spit out red sparks, but her aim was off by a mile, and hit a Death Eater in the back of the knee as someone from Hogwarts killed him as he went down. I turned to watch the duels headed into the courtyards. I looked back at Hannah and frowned at her. What the bloody hell was I getting myself into? I should leave. I told myself over and over, but my body never listened as I bend down to wrap her up around me, she gave a surprised yelp, as I clung to her.

"It's done. You fought enough, Hannah! You're being stupid!" I whisper into her cloak, it smelled of blood and sweat and only a bit of her shampoo scent remained.

She tried shoving me off, as if I was hurting her. "You're the one whose stupid, Parkinson! I won't have my mother die in vain! I want to finish off those Death Eaters! I'll kill you too!"

Hannah Abbott cried in my shoulder, crying for me to let her go, to finish the last of the Death Eaters. The blood from her hands dripped and smeared onto my white blouse as she tried fighting off my hug. What am I doing?! I'm clinging to the enemy! The Dark Lord would be disgusted. Why am I caring for this Hufflepuff girl?

"Get off of me Pansy!" She cried again, but this time her actions were weaker now and she wept into my shoulder. Hannah Abbott leaned into me and let me hold her broken-self.

"I can't let you go Hannah. If I do...I'll lose you too." I whisper into her ear, I could feel my eyes becoming wet and the old forgotten tears secretly falling down my face.

"You chose your side, Pansy..." She muffled into her shoulder.

Hannah was right, I was brought up by a family of Dark Lord followers. How could I not have chosen Hogwarts over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I was raised to despise so much below me, I was too blind to see timid little Hannah Abbott for all my seven years of Hogwarts. I gripped her tightly.

"I didn't know there were three choices, Hannah. I don't want to choose their sides. I only want to be beside one person, for the rest of my life..." I whisper low, as someone's screams echoed around the broken walls of Hogwarts.

Hannah was quite as we held each other, I could feel her heart beating against mine, her blonde braids were lose and her breathing was turning back to normal as we relaxed into each other's arms.

"Pansy?" She wondered my name out loud, as I smoothed her bangs down, soothing the both of us.

"Mhm." I mumble, the sound of the war was long gone from my ears.

"You're not under the Imperious curse, or something?" She asks, looking into my face now, her brown eyes looking into mine.

I smile a little and shake my head. If only I was.

"You're so naive, Abbott! If I was under the Imperious curse, who would be forcing me to do this?" I leaned in, and just as quickly, kissed Hannah on the lips before she could reject.

She pushed me back,and stared at me, her eyes widened and confused now, she searched my face for the answer. Hannah looked down at my lips again, and as if Hogwarts wasn't under attack...

"Can...can we do that again?" She asked me.

"Anytime and everyday for the rest our lives..." I leaned back in and kissed her more passionately on the lips, behind us, we could hear someone shouting.

"OI, YOU TWO! There is a war going on here!"

I and Hannah both turned to see Harry Potter, appearing out of nowhere and yelling at Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley for snogging.

"Ew. I'm going to have to see their horrid children in the future..." I mumble, imagining little red-haired, beaver-faced children running around. It was rather frightening to think about.

Hannah got my attention again my glaring at my rude comment. "And that's only if we survive this war in one-piece..."

I nodded, and helped her up to take her to the Great Hall where the injured were being carried to. I leaned her into me, taking all of her weight. Sharing all her pain, her struggles, her fears and for the first time I truly felt human, holding her close to me. Nothing else mattered. Harry Potter and Voldemort could fight it out all they want now, I just wanted Hannah Abbott safe from all of this. Forever.

* * *

**Yes? No? Not liking the couple? Oh well. I enjoyed writing about them. :) I didn't have a title for this, so I just called it the song I was listening too while writing this short piece. (Ships in the night by: Matt Kearney)If there are any couples you'd like me to write about (the ones I know at least), let me know! I'm willing to write about them for you guys. :) See yah!**


End file.
